ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
, translated as 'Shuriken Squadron Ninninger, is the 39th entry in the Super Sentai television series and franchise. On February 22, 2015 it replaced Ressha Sentai ToQger and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block. After Drive s finale, joined Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up, and was replaced by Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger on February 14, 2016. Ninninger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the upcoming Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It was also dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Ninja Force''' (파워레인저 닌자포스 ''Pawaleinjeo Ninjaposeu). Production The producers of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger said on the public reveal of Ninninger "With Kakuranger, their catchphrase was "Hiding among people, we slash through evil", however, the Ninninger have no problem making a blast being ninjas. " used the paradoxical 'so what' attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on". Producer Naomi Takebe presented the series as not unlike a Hollywood movie with an "unthinkable ninja" concept. "We wanted to create a concept of out-there ninjas with a festival robot, dragons, fun sounds and anything fun, anything". As for the action, Takebe said: "We are paying special attention to things like backflips and spins, things that a human is actually capable of doing. There is certainly wire work, but we wanted to take on the challenge of showing what the human body is capable of achieving". The suit actors for AkaNinger and AoNinger are newcomers selected as the fresh blood for this season. Inoue also highlighted sound. From the henshin sound of the katana ("Nin-nin-nin Nin-ninin-nin!") to the summoning sound for the mecha ("Wasshoi Ninja!"). He said: "Sounds are very interesting. The opening theme, written by Neko Oikawa, is very hot and intense. The ending, on the other hand, has this festival feel that makes you want to dance. The opening "Let’s go Ninninger" is sung by Yohei Onishi and the ending, "Nanja Monja! Ninja Festival" is sung by Daiki Ise. The Seasons Mecha is a refresh of the previous successful series says the various producers and writers of Sentai eg. Humanoid Robot (Shinobimaru), Mythical Animals (Dragomaru), Construction Mecha (Dumpmaru), Train (Byunmaru) and Real Animals (Wanmaru) Plot The evil warlord Gengetsu Kibaoni was defeated 444 years ago by the Igasaki Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Kibaoni Army once again rose in the times of in which he was sealed by Yoshitaka Igasaki (Last Ninja). Yet again exactly 444 years later in 2015 Kyuemon Izayoi and Raizo Gabi, the Generals of Kibaoni, rise and start building up the empire again and try to revive Gengetsu Kibaoni. In this time, Tsumuji Igasaki, son of Last Ninja gathers the five predicted cousin Ninjas and hands them the Ichibantou swords for fighting the Kibaoni Army. Characters Rangers Allies *Shishi-Oh *Tetsunosuke Saika XXI *Tetsunosuke Saika XXII *Tatsunosuke Hakkaku *Kikyo Kousaka * ** ** ** ** ** *All Super Sentai **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Civilians *Kana *Mariko *Harukaze Katou *SILVER *Kiroku Ise *Elena Villains Kibaoni Army Corps *Leader **Gengetsu Kibaoni *Generals **Kyuemon Izayoi **Raizo Gabi **Masakage Tsugomori **Ariake no Kata **Juza Yumihari (Movie, Ninninger Returns) **Mangetsu Kibaoni *Grunts **Hitokarage **Giant Yokai Gashadokuro **Jukkarage **Hyakkarage *Yokai Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps *Leader **Kyuemon Izayoi *Grunts **Genin Supparage *Dark Ninja Others * * Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition: Akira Sato **Arrangement: Akira Sato **Artist: Yōhei Ōnishi ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Motoi Okuda **Composition: Funta 7 **Arrangement: Funta 7 **Artist: Daiki Ise ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: Takatori Hideaki **Composition: Yamashita Kōsuke **Arrangement: Kagoshima Hiromasa **Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Sakura Miyajima * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Ito Tsubasa **Arrangement: Ito Tsubasa **Artist: Showgo Kamada * **Lyrics: Ryuji Sakai **Composition: Makoto Miyazaki **Arrangement: Makoto Miyazaki **Artist: Yukio Yamagata * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition: Sato Akira **Arrangement: Sato Akira **Artist: Onishi Yohei Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narrator, Ninninger Equipment: * : * : Stage Shows *On 24th January 2015, a revealing show was set in Tokyo Dome City representing and showing the various Ninningers, mechas, story and villains. Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *''to be added'' Video Games *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!'' Notes *While this Sentai is the 39th entry in the series, Shinobi 6 aired on the 40th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger on April 5, 2015. **Originally, it was supposed to be the 7th episode to air on that date. **The original scheduled premiere date was February 15, but it ended up delayed by a week due to the last minute pre-emption of ToQger Station 46: The Final Stop due to breaking news coverage of Japanese journalist Kenji Goto's murder by ISIL militants. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger where the three main colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) are all male. *This is also the first season since Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to not include a Black or Green Ranger as part of the core team of Rangers **Additionally, this is the first season since Mahou Sentai Magiranger to feature a male Yellow Ranger and a female White Ranger. **And, this is the first season since Dengeki Sentai Changeman to have both a female Pink Ranger and a female White Ranger in the core team. *This is the first Super Sentai series to feature an actor from the Power Rangers franchise as Yoshi Sudarso, Koda of Power Rangers Dino Charge made a cameo appearance in episode 34 as a civilian attacked by the Kibaoni Army Corps under Ariake no Kata. *Ninninger ties Ressha Sentai ToQger as the second shortest official Sentai series at 47 episodes, after JAKQ Dengekitai (which had 35 episodes). *As of 2016, adjusting for inflation, Ninninger is the second-worst selling sentai series after Juken Sentai Gekiranger. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/02/16239/ Without adjusting for inflation, it is the third-worst-selling Sentai after Gekiranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *''Ninninger'' s Korean dub is called Power Rangers Ninja Force. It's the first overtly Japanese themed season to be dubbed, as Hurricanger and Shinkenger were skipped. *This Super Sentai series shares some similarities with its Super Hero Time partners: **For Kamen Rider Drive: ***The additional heroes (Star Ninger and Kamen Rider Mach) both came from the USA. ***The final Big Bosses both betrayed their children. **For Kamen Rider Ghost: ***The catchphrases of main heroes include a word of heat ("I am on fire" and "My life is burning bright"). ***The villain group's "princes" (Kyuemon and Alain), at some point, had a change of heart, and turned into green heroes. ***In Ninninger's VS movie, they had to face evil clones of famous ninjas of past, which is similar to Ghost's theme. *Continuing the trend started by Kyoryuger/Gekiranger, this series shares many similarities with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **The heroes are themed after Japanese warriors (ninjas and samurai). **The heroes inherited their powers from their family. **The villains are Japanese folk monsters. **The villains are ancient beings who used to fight against the heroes' ancestors. **The Big Bads were seal away and the villains need to collect human's fear to unseal him. **The sixth heroes use food-like morphers to transform (hamburger and sushi). They also created their own power, unlike the main heroes. Both Rangers are gold-colored. **The heroes' collectible items are round, disk-like objects that can be installed into their swords and spin to unleash their powers. *Many Ninningers also shares similarities with Shinkengers **Takaharu shares many similarities with Ryunosuke Ikenami and Genta Umemori. Like Ryunosuke he can be a goofball but gets serious to certain situation. Both of them are very loyal and idolizes the head of their clan. Takaharu idolizes his grandfather Yoshitaka Igasaki/The Last Ninja while Ryunosuke idolizes Takeru Shiba the 19th and the current head of Shiba Clan. Like Genta he is hyperactive,energetic and are very loud. **Yakumo shares some similarities with Takeru Shiba. Both of them are the most serious members of their team with cool personality and are calm and collected warriors. **Nagi shares many similarities with his distant predecessor Kotoha Hanaori. Both of them are generally sweet,selfless,caring and kind. They are the youngest and the most sensitive members of their team. Both of their actors were 16-17 years old by the time when they played their characters. **Kasumi also shares many similarities with her distant predecessor Mako Shiraishi. Both of them are girly girl and acts like a big sister to their teammates and their teammates find them really reliable. **Kinji is also very similar to his predecessor Genta Umemori. They are new warriors of the long-running clan Sentai in their era. Both are acquaintances of the clan members (Genta with Takeru Shiba and Kinji with Yoshitaka Igasaki). Both became heroes due to influence from said clan members. *This is the first Pre-Anniversary Sentai with no Green or Black Ranger on the Core Team. See Also External links *Toei website *TV Asahi website *Ninninger at Super-Sentai.net *Official Twitter account *Official Facebook account References